


Eight Years Later

by kohaku_imaki55



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_imaki55/pseuds/kohaku_imaki55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuko Aoike has decided to start writing her manga 'From Eroica with Love' again after 8 years of hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne Li](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anne+Li).



“Darling, what are you doing here?” Klaus asked, pulling his lover into his arms.

“She... ” Dorian said kissing him passionately. 

“Huh, she who?” Klaus said kissing back. Dorian seemed distraught so he ran a calming hand down his back.

“She... she’s back... ” Dorian said, as a tear ran down his cheek.

“Who’s back?” Klaus was now really worried; Dorian didn’t cry easily.

“That Aoike chick! She’s writing about us again,” Dorian sobbed, “I... Bonham’s boxing up your things so she won’t see them.” 

“Shit! After 8 years you would think she would have forgotten all about us!” Klaus said angrily.

“I don’t want to start sneaking around... not again, after all these years.....

Knock, knock “Sir, that Aoike woman is walking up the driveway,” 

“I’ll come see you when She goes to sleep,” Klaus said as he embraced Dorian.

“I must go, love you madly,” Dorian said as he snuck out the back. 

“Pack up his Lordships things as quietly as possible,” Klaus said to his butler as he waited for his creator to come bother him again. 

Dorian and he had been having a happy and peaceful time these last 8 years now, She was going to play with them again. He might even have to hit and threaten his true love and Dorian would have to pretend to be silly and wear tacky clothes. They definitely would have to keep the fact they were lovers a secret from Aoike. 

He wondered if Mischa knew yet, he had settled down to raising prize roses. What will She make them do now the cold war was over?

Oh well life as we knew it is over, now to see what the author is planning for the future.

The End


End file.
